Allison
by italianpixie
Summary: Allison and Jake have been friends for a very long time. Jake discovers that he is in love with Alli. He decides to tell her but doesn't know how to. When he does figure it out, and tells her, how will she react? All will be discovered as you read Allison
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Blues

_**Alert!! I, Morgan Elizabeth Harsh, own Allison Harper and Jake Wallace. If you are planning on using them in a story of your own, please consult me first. Thank you.**_

**Allison Harper, 15, was awakened from her daydreaming by a sudden vibrating coming from her pocket. The feeling frightened her, making her jump and knocking the small, thin headphones out of her ears. She brushed her long, strawberry-blond hair out of her eyes as she read the text.**

_Hey. what's up?_

**It was from Jake Wallace, 16, her best friend. He had been her best friend since Pre-K. That's a long time considering this was their junior year in high school!**

_Nothing, I'm just hanging out in my room. How about you?_

**Tomorrow was the first day of the second semester. Tomorrow was also Alli's birthday!**

_Um... I'm planning your birthday party!_

_Surprise!_

**Alli's jaw dropped. She hated surprise parties.**

_No! Anything but that! Please! No plans! Never!_

**Alli really hated surprise parties.**

_Awwww! I was having fun!_

_Well too bad! Um... please?_

_Fine... you're a real bummer you know that?_

_Yes. I do know. Thank you for agreeing to not plan parties for me._

_You're welcome... and you're mean._

_For what?!_

_Not letting me plan a party for your birthday._

_You're not going to guilt me into letting you throw a party for me._

_Please?_

**This text was soon followed by a "sad" emoticon.**

_Pretty please with sugar on top?_

_Oh, fine... you can throw me a birthday party. But don't go overboard... okay?_

_Absolutely, boss! Can do**!**_

_Okay. So..._

**The conversation veered off of the party subject and came to stop at many different subjects including... the upcoming prom.**

_Are you going?_

**A startled Alli replied hesitantly.**

_I don't know. Are you?_

**There was a long pause.**

_I don't know either. I just figured if you were going, and if, maybe, I decided to go...maybe we could go together._

**Alli didn't respond for several minutes.**

_Hello? Alli? You still there?_

_I can't tell if I'm still here. My brain has melted. My brain thought you just asked me to the prom. Funny, right?_

**Alli was stunned, flustered, and in denial as the next text came through.**

_Um...I sorta did._

_Did what?_

_Asked you to the prom._

_Who did?_

_I did, Alli. Me. Jake. Your best friend since Pre-K. I asked you to the prom. What's so bad about that?!_

_Nothing, Jake. Jeez, calm down. Sure, I'll go to the prom with you._

**Jake sent a "shocked" emoticon.**

_Really? You'll go to the prom with me?_

_Yes._

_Cool. We'll have to plan this out sometime._

_Okay...how about Thursday? At the library?_

_Sure...right after school._

_Okay. See you then, Jake. Right now I got to go. Dinner, you know? Talk to you tomorrow._

_Okay._


	2. Chapter 2

**I-A-M-B-O-R-E-D-!**

**Sitting.**

**In my room.**

**On a Monday.**

**No school.**

**Not fun.**

**Song I am listening to now: Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence (BEST SONG EVER!)**

Allison walked to school everyday. So she expected this day to be like any other. Though she should have expected it to be different on her birthday,she never could have expected this.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Alli's entire homeroom jumped out of their hiding places when she walked in the room on Monday.

"Oh!" She gasped.

Jake stepped forward. "Happy birthday!"

She firmly grabbed his arm. "Oh, Jake. You shouldn't have." Through her teeth and under her breath she said, "You really shouldn't have."

He chuckled.

For the next half hour, Alli was showered with gifts and "Happy birthdays." She had a smile on her face everytime she wasn't alone with Jake, but when she was she was scowling. He was having giggle fits the whole time.

"You seem to find all of this funny, Jake." She growled once they were on their way to second period.

He chuckled again.

"You just wait, Jake"

"No, _you_ just wait. Until this weekend."

"No!" she groaned.

"Oh, it's not that bad. You'll get over it."

He chuckled once again.

"Come on. If we don't hurry, we're going to be late."

"I guess.... Off to science!"

Jake recognized her phony excitement immediately. He smiled.

"Hey, Alli?"

"Yeah, Ja-" She paused. For some reason, she couldn't look away from his eyes. She had never noticed this before-in all their years of being friends-but his eyes were a peculiar shade. She knew that they were a mixture of ocean blue and sea green-she always felt like she was staring at they ocean when she looked into his eyes-but they were also a certain silverish-gold color. He was staring back at her and in those eyes, she saw an emotion that she couldn't decipher, one that she had never seen before. They both stood there for a while, staring at each other, until the warning bell rang.

_**Stupid bell! Why does it have to ring now?! I wonder what Jake was thinking? I wonder what he's thinking now? Why are his eyes that strange color? They are soooo amazing! I couldn't look away! Why couldn't I look away? Did Jake put some weird spell on me? No, calm down, Alli. There is no such thing as magic. Or maybe there is! Maybe Jake is some wizard or witch or something and he didn't tell me! He would tell me if he was, right? Oh, that's such a silly thought. I'll talk to him at lunch.**_

"Uh.... What were you going to say, Jake? You can tell me on the way to class."

"I was just going to tell you that you look very pretty today."

_**Pretty? Jake has never, ever, ever, ever, EVER called me pretty before! This day just gets weirder and weirder!**_

"Why do you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That I'm pretty. Why do you say that?"

"Because you are."

"No I'm not."

"Just look at you. Yes, you are."

Alli looked down. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, her old, blue and gray tennis shoes, and a jet black v-neck cotton shirt underneath her unzipped, open sandy brown fall jacket, with the faux fur in the hood. He crooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking him straight in the eyes. Her deep, brown eyes widened slightly in surprise as the next words escaped his lips.

"Not your outfit, you! And it's not just today that you look pretty, it's every day. You don't see yourself very clearly, do you?"

"I-I.... I guess not"

He dropped his hand and frowned. Alli thought he looked very sad.

"I'm sorry. Let's just go to class. We can talk more at lunch."

_**Lunch. Just what I was thinking. We'll talk more at lunch. I can relax for now.**_

They walked in silence to Alli's science class. Then, Jake said goodbye and headed to his choir class. Alli sighed as she walked in-just in time for the final bell-and saw Cammille glaring at her. Cammille was the preppiest, prettiest, blondest, and-in Alli's opinion-most stupid girl ever born. She was also Jake's ex-girlfriend. Cammille hated Alli because she saw Alli as a threat. You see, Cammille had never really gotten over Jake breaking up with her and was constantly trying to get him back. Her latest attempt had ended in a flop and both Cammille and Alli knew it. The only difference was that Alli knew that none of Cammlle's attempts would ever be more than attempts. Jake didn't have any more feelings for Cammille. When he broke up with her, he had told her that he was in love with someone else. When asked who it was-by Alli, Cammille, and some of his other friends-he responded only that she was "the most beautiful young woman in the world." To this day, no one but Jake knows who it is. But, whoever it is, he's waited a long time-and is still waiting-to tell her. Anyway, if looks could kill, Alli would be dead. She took her seat and class began.

When the first bell rang, Alli's class was dismissed. Cammille slipped something into Alli's hand and when Alli looked down into her palm, she knew it wouldn't be good. Cammille had given her a note. Alli decided to read it on her way to lunch, before she would talk to Jake. She put it in the inside pocket of her jacket so that it wouldn't fall out, and then met up with Melly-Mellissa-her best friend since middle school, on the way to english class. She told Melly about the note. Melly was very interested in what the note said and told Alli that she wanted to read it. Alli and Melly agreed that Melly could read it after Alli did. Alli then told Melly about that morning with Jake. Well, most of it. She left out his unusual eyes, the unknown emotion in those eyes, and Jake calling her pretty. She would leave that for Jake, then tell Melly after she figured out what was going on.


End file.
